


Lullaby

by Shadowclanwarrior



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Losing Humanity, Lost and Forgotten, Trapped in the Omnitrix, What were Zs'Skyar's thoughts inside the Omnitrix?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowclanwarrior/pseuds/Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: In the darkest parts of the Omnitrix, a long forgotten soul lays trapped within the great machine. Barely even conscious, barely even alive, the imprisoned alien tries to understand his surroundings. In the darkest corners of his mind and prison.





	

Darkness.

Absence of warmth.

Absence of light and touch.

Nothing.

There is nothing here.

Nothing.

Nothing in this abyss.

I cannot tell if I am even dead or alive. Am I awake or asleep? Nothing...nothing can tell me what is what.

I hear voices. Voices of an outside world, a world that I want to see, feel, hear. They are alien to me, half of what they say is hard to make out. Except for one. One I hear all the time. A boy's voice full of overconfidence and arrogance. I hate this boy, even though I never truly met him. I hate all the voices I hear.

But...maybe I should be thankful to them. After all, as long as I hear them I can feel something.

Hatred.

And then...the boy did something that I never thought he would do. He summoned me. He took me away from my prison, and I see light for the first time in centuries. At least...I think centuries.

"Ghostfreak!" he shouts in my voice.

Ghostfreak? Who is Ghostfreak? Why...did I say that?

He then starts to move my body, using my powers for his own deeds. I watch helplessly, mostly confused as to what's going on. I feel emotions that are not my own, I think thoughts that are not my own.

Gwen, Grandpa Max, the Omnitrix...

Faces that I cannot recognize, events that have no meaning. But, at times, I think this boy who controls me feels the same way. Only he has _my_ memories and _my_ emotions. When this happens, I can sense the boy's displeasure. It makes me smile, even laugh. I know he hates me, he thinks I am a freak.

A ghost of a freak.

Ghostfreak...

And in a split second...my time is done. I hear a beeping sound, like a timer, and my vision blurs into red and then to black. I get upset, because I know what awaits me.

Darkness.

I don't want to go back! I may loathe this boy that controls me, but at least... I can't take it anymore! I want out, I need out! Someone, somebody...get me out! Boy...Ben Tennyson, whoever you are! _Get me out_! Get me...

I grow silent, lie down in the darkness. I feel tired. My strength leaves me when I go back here, wherever _here_ is. I am able to put some pieces together by the boy's memories.

The Omnitrix...

I learn more about it every time I get summon, using his knowledge. And my own, though it is hard to distinguish the two apart. Thinking about the Omnitrix...it is the only thing I can do the prevent me from going insane.

Unless...I already lost my mind. A long time ago, before the darkness. A time before I was a ghost.

Ghostfreak.

Eh he...that name has a bit of a ring to it.

At first, I hated that name the boy kept calling me. It was not my name, I was not this 'Ghostfreak!'

But whoever I was...he is lost in the darkness. I cannot find him, remember him. So, might as well _become_ Ghostfreak. Live off this boy until he frees me. For eventually...he has to free me. He has to...

My breathing becomes shallower in this thick darkness. I close my eye, listening to the Ben and the voices outside.

The ones I despise.

But their voices is soft music to my ears. Like a lullaby to calm a child in the dark, as long as I hear them I have a chance of freedom. And until then...I'll sleep in the darkness.


End file.
